More than Siblings
by AleriaScarlet14
Summary: Aline acaba de mudarse con sus nuevos hermanastros ¿Podrá convivir o se enamorara de uno de ellos?
1. Introducción

_**Gerard, el padre de Aline Jereau, una chica inglesa, acaba de casarse con Miwa Asahina, una mujer japonesa. El trabajo de Gerard ha impedido estar con su hija, y el matrimonio podría separarlos más. Decidida, Aline decide mudarse a la casa de Miwa, con la sorpresa de que tiene 13 hijos y todos hombres. Aline tiene una personalidad bastante explosiva, y cambiar tan drásticamente su vida la enloquece. ¿Podrá ser parte de su nueva familia…o caerá enamorada de uno de sus hermanos?**_

* * *

_**More than Siblings**_

_**Introducción**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mi nombre es Aline Jereau, pueden decirme Ally, si gustan. Soy una estudiante a punto de ingresar al último curso de preparatoria con 17 años. Nací y viví mis 17 años de vida en Inglaterra, junto a mi padre y mi conejito, Jay. ¿Por qué cuento esto? Pues, mi padre es un aventurero reconocido mundialmente, Gerard Jeareau, y en uno de sus viajes, conoció a la señorita Miwa Asahina; ¿o era Asahina Miwa? Perdónenme, aun no me adapto a los nombres japoneses._

_En fin, al parecer, mi padre y la señorita Miwa empezaron a salir desde hace tiempo y hace unos días casi logra que se me paré el corazón ante su noticia._

_-Ally, hija mía, me voy a casar con Miwa- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sujetando a duras penas el celular con el cual me comunicaba con mi padre._

_Yo estaba y estoy muy feliz por él, su felicidad es la mía. Pero resulta, que como ahora vivirá (el tiempo que vive en casa) con la señorita Miwa, yo me quedaría sola aquí. Y más de la soledad que ya tengo, es más de lo que podría soportar. Así que hoy, sin pleno aviso, tome todas las maletas que pude y las rellene de mis cosas más preciadas. No estoy dispuesta a estar más sola aún. _

_Mi padre llegaba hoy para presentarme a la señorita Miwa, asi que luego de arreglar esta casa y de arreglarme a mí misma, me senté a esperarlos._

_Perdónenme, no les he dicho mi apariencia. Soy de estatura promedio, aunque quizás sobrepase por poco a la señorita Miwa. Mi piel es de tono melocotón. Mi cabello es azul marino (es natural, pero nadie me cree) y largo, pero siempre lo amarro en una cola alta; si me lo suelto, mi cabello llegaría a más debajo de mi cadera. Mis ojos son amarillos, casi dorados y eso me ha costado la aceptación de los demás. No soy "la típica tímida y dulce que hasta derrama azúcar cuando habla" ni la "zorrita que esta ligando con medio continente". Soy…yo. Atlética, inteligente, estudiosa pero no en extremos, amigable, tranquila, excéntrica de vez en cuando, gritona de vez en cuando, competitiva, maternal y cuidadosa. Yo soy yo._

_Volvamos a donde quedamos._

_Luego de estar 3 horas esperándolos y sin ningún aviso de ellos, decidí ponerme a tocar música. No soy muy buena, pero a veces me gusta tocar letras de mis canciones favoritas. __Tomé mi guitarra y comencé a rasgar las cuerdas._

* * *

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**__**  
**__**are you a saint, or a sinner?**__**  
**__**If loves a fight, than I shall die,**__**  
**__**with my heart on a trigger.**__**They say before you start a war,**__**  
**__**you better know what you're fighting for.**__**  
**__**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**__**  
**__**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

* * *

_Escuché el timbre de la casa y paré de golpe. Me regañe mentalmente, pues otra vez me deje llevar. Deje la guitarra en el sofá y me dirigí a la puerta. Respiré hondo y la abrí. Allí estaba mi padre, con su cabellera negra despeinada y su sonrisa amistosa y a la señorita Miwa. Jamás la había visto en mi vida, pero era muy guapa, la verdad. Sonreí abiertamente._

_-Papá, que bueno verte de nuevo. Señorita Miwa, un placer conocerla. Pasen- intenté sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero tenían la costumbre de detenerme al cantar una canción. Y justamente mi canción favorita. Papá sonrió y me estrechó entre sus brazos, yo correspondí. Me encantaba abrazarlo, eran muy pocas las veces en que podía hacer algo así. Me separé y la señorita Miwa pasó. Me sonrió con sinceridad y me abrazó con fuerza. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero le correspondí. Cuando se separó de mi, habló:_

_-Un verdadero honor conocerte, Aline. Tu padre me ha contado mucho de ti y estaba ansiosa de conocerte. Soy Miwa Asahina, sé que no soy tu madre, pero me sentiría honrada en que puedas llamarme "Mamá"- su voz me tranquilizó y apagó los nervios que sentía. Asentí y los invité a sentarse. Me senté en el sofá y coloqué la guitarra a mi lado. Papá me miró con ojos chispeantes_

_-¿Estabas tocando de nuevo?- preguntó-. Ella es muy buena tocando y en especial cantando, pero siempre la interrumpen cuando lo hace- rió, y yo me sonrojé. Papá siempre decía lo mismo. _

_-¡Gerard, que hija tan espectacular que tienes! Unos buenos modales, muy guapa, inteligente y talentosa.- dijo Mamá y yo aumenté mi sonrojo-. Es estupenda, querido._

_-Bueno…lo de buenos modales varía según su estado de ánimo.- le envié una disimulada mirada asesina mientras servía unas tazas de té para ellos dos-. Es preciosa, pero ella no piensa en eso. Es de las más brillantes de su curso y muy buena cantante, pero digamos que lo de talentosa lo tiene de obstinada y testaruda, jajaja- rió. Me senté luego de servirme una taza de café y les miré, expectante._

_-Bueno, lleguemos al fondo de esto; padre, madre, en el momento que se casen ¿que pasará conmigo y esta casa?- pregunté con sutileza. Ellos se miraron entre sí y volvieron la cabeza hacia mi._

_-Pues, sabes que iré a vivir con Miwa, pues ella tiene su casa en Japón. Tu, ya que nunca has abandonado esta casa, puedes quedarte con ella.- dijo, sosteniendo mi mano. Tragué duro._

_-¿Y-y cuantas veces nos veríamos?- inquirí. Silencio, un atroz y odios silencio se formó en la habitación. Vi a mamá bajar su rostro y a papá evitar mi mirada. Mordí mi labio inferior y me levanté de golpe._

_-¡No! ¡No quiero separarme más de ti! ¡No sería capaz de soportar tanta soledad!- los miré a la cara.- Mamá, le ruego que me deje quedarme en su casa. No seré una molestia. Se lo pido.- sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Una cálida mano acarició mi rostro. _

_-Claro que puedes venir a vivir en mi casa si gustas. Solo te daré una advertencia: tengo hijos.- la miré, llena de emoción y la abracé. Asentí varias veces con la cabeza y procedí a sentarme en el sofá._

_-Perfecto, podrás mudarte en dos días y vivirás con los hijos de Miwa, mientras te matriculo en la escuela más cercana.- sonrió mi padre y asentí. Crucé mis piernas y tomé la taza de café en mis manos, dando un largo sorbo._

_-Querida, debo decirte algo.- hice un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara, sin despegar mis labios de la taza. –Tengo…13 hijos y todos son hombres.- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente tiré todo el café que tenía en mi boca. Empecé a toser, pues sentía que me ahoga. Por suerte el café no logró mojarlos ni un poco. Gracias a Dios, pero…¡¿13 HIJOS HOMBRES?!_

_-Suerte, Ally.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo ampliamente. Yo, les miré aterrada. Había cavado mi propia tumba._

* * *

Y, heme aquí. Estoy parada frente al portón de la nueva escuela, en Japón. Han pasado 2 días desde la noticia y en la noche llegué. Sé muy poco japonés, pero lograre aprenderlo rápidamente. Mis cosas están en el hotel y Jay las cuida. Tengo mis nuevos libros conmigo. Mi uniforme no es mi favorito con tanto rosado, pero logré que me permitieran arreglarlo a mi gusto. Mi cara es un poema y mis manos están temblando. Suspiró y con cuidado, empiezo a caminar al interior de la escuela.

La verdad, es de las cuatro cosas que más me preocupan.

La primera es graduarme. La segunda, ser aceptada en mi escuela. Tercera, llegar a ser una de la familia y cuatro y más importante.

Convivir con mis 13 nuevos, desconocidos y masculinos hermanos.

Dios, apiádate de mi alma.

* * *

**_More tan Siblings_**

**_Introducción_**

**_By: Aleria Scarlet_**

* * *

_¡__Yo!_

_Soy Aleria-chan y vengo a este sitio con mi segundo fic en Fanfiction_

_Amo a los hermanos de Brothers Conflict y escribir este fic es un reto que estoy dispuesta a completar :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado y este es un capitulo de introducción, los siguientes no tardaran._

_Visiten mi perfil para ver otras historias que estoy haciendo y comenten cual hago ahora :D_

_Los quiero, mis gatitos :3_

_Aleria-chan fuera!_

_Pd: ¿Review? _


	2. Primer Conflicto: Escuela

_**Gerard, el padre de Aline Jereau, una chica inglesa, acaba de casarse con Miwa Asahina, una mujer japonesa. El trabajo de Gerard ha impedido estar con su hija, y el matrimonio podría separarlos más. Decidida, Aline decide mudarse a la casa de Miwa, con la sorpresa de que tiene 13 hijos y todos hombres. Aline tiene una personalidad bastante explosiva, y cambiar tan drásticamente su vida la enloquece. ¿Podrá ser parte de su nueva familia…o caerá enamorada de uno de sus hermanos?**_

* * *

_**More tan Siblings**_

_**Conflicto 1: Escuela**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminé al interior del instituto con paso firme. Miraba la hoja en donde se encontraban mis datos y trataba de descifrar a donde me tenía que dirigir. El problema: los kanjis. Apenas se leer y entender algunos, pero esto era un lió completo. Entrecerré mis ojos y acerqué la hoja; como si eso fuera capaz de servirme.

-C-casillero…¿241…o es 421?- me sentí más estúpida que nunca. Miré de reojo a las personas de mi alrededor, que comentaban mi llegada como si fuera una rareza…creo.

-Hey, ¿quién es esa?

-Ni idea, jamás la había visto en mi vida.

-¿Has visto su uniforme? Parece un chico con tanto rojo encima.

-¿Y su cabello? Es teñido, definitivamente. Y esos ojos son prueba de lentillas. –resistí por poco las ganas de decirle sus verdades a esas personas que me acusaban, continuando mi paso decidido. Suspiré, derrotada.

-Me rindo…así jamás llega…- mi cuerpo cayó al suelo; había chocado con alguien. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra un casillero, pero no le presté atención. Acaricié la herida y murmuré incoherencias.

-Duele…D-discúlpame…-iba a levantarme, pero una mano apareció ante mí. Parpadeé confundida un par de veces y levanté la mirada, encontrándome con dos ojos rojos que me atraparon al instante.

-N-no, fue mi culpa. Déjame ayudarte.- asentí, sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos y tomé su mano, mientras me levantaba del suelo. Parpadeé para salir de mi trance y lo vi mejor. Era alto, más que yo. Tenía el cabello rojo y despeinado, con dos trencitas cayendo sobre sus hombros. Y sus ojos, aquellos que me atraparon, eran de un rojo profundo, suficiente como para dejarte hipnotizada. Me sonroje disimuladamente.

-Perdón, en serio, eso me pasa por distraída, jeje.-coloque una mano en mi nuca y cerré los ojos. Qué vergüenza acabo de pasar. Abrí los ojos al no escuchar respuesta y vi que me observaba analíticamente-. ¿S-sucede algo?- pregunté. El se sonrojo.

-Na-nada, es que jamás te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres nueva?- asentí-. Oh, pues bienvenida. ¿Has visto en que salón quedaste?- preguntó; reí nerviosamente.

-Si te digo que ni se cual es mi casillero.- escuché que se reía. Tomó el papel de mis manos y lo analizó. Dio un golpecito al casillero de al lado. -421, es este de aquí; el mío es el 423.- sonreí y volví a tomar el papel.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dije con sinceridad, el volvió a reír. -¿Y tu salón es…?- inquirió y miré mi papel, volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos. Luego de un rato, suspiré y se lo extendí. Rió abiertamente.

-Tienes suerte, al parecer tienes el mismo horario que yo. Te puedo acompañar si quieres.- le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, caminando a su lado-. Por cierto, soy Yuusuke, y por lo que veo, tú no eres de aquí. Jamás vi a nadie tan malo con los kanjis.- le miré con falso odio, y no pude evitar reírme.

-Mi nombre es Aline Jereau, un placer conocerte, Yuusuke.- le estreché la mano y seguimos caminado a clase.

* * *

_**En el salón **_

-¡Muy bien chicos, silencio por favor! Hoy queremos presentarles a su nueva compañera. Por favor, presentate, querida.- dijo la profesora en frente de la clase, a mi lado. Asentí.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Aline Jereau. Tengo 17 años y he vivido toda mi vida en Inglaterra. Por motivos familiares, me mudé aquí. No soy la mejor leyendo kanjis –dirigí a Yuusuke una mirada asesina-, pero puedo hablar bastante bien el idioma. Llevémonos bien todos. Gracias.- y sin más, fui a sentarme a una silla vacía al lado de Yuusuke. Este me recibió con su sonrisa encantadora y se la devolví. El resto de la clase, permanecí en silencio.

* * *

_**En la salida**_

-¡Ah, qué día tan agotado!- saqué de mi bolso mis auriculares y mi celular. Conecté los auriculares y me los coloqué en los oídos-. Hora de mi sesión de _playback _diario, y cuando llegue a casa, podría cantar normalmente.- esbocé una sonrisa y empecé a mover los labios al ritmo de la canción. Estaba totalmente en mi mundo hasta que sentí una presencia a mi lado. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con eso ojos rojos.

-Oh, Yuusuke.-saludé-. ¿Camino a casa?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Ya quisiera yo, debo pasar un momento al hotel donde me hospedo por mientras.- suspiré. Antes de poder reaccionar, tomó uno de mis audífonos y lo colocó en su oreja-. ¡Hey! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso?

-¿Linkin Park? Yo no había conocido chicas que les gustara Linkin Park hasta ahora.- sonrió.

-Pues, querido Yuusuke, yo no soy como cualquier chica. Soy diferente.- le guiñe un ojo. El rió.

-Me di cuenta desde el primer momento.-me sonrojé.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó, mientras se alejaba. Asentí y me despedí con la mano.

Jamás…había deseado tanto en que fuera mañana…

El camino de la escuela al hotel se me hizo corto, demasiado. Y el camino a la casa, o debo decir al "Sunrise Residence", fue incluso más corto. Tenía a Jay en mis brazos y este murmuraba, enojado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, riendo.

-Lily, me preocupan esas bestias. Solo seremos ellos, tu y yo. ¿Podrás con eso?- preguntó; por cierto, puedo comunicarme con Jay, ni me pregunten cómo.

-No te preocupes, lo llevaré perfectamente.- vi que nos acercábamos a la entrada, donde habían tres chicos afuera. Corrí hacia ellos. Eran un niño de aparentes 10 años, bajito y con un peluche en mano; un hombre alto y abrigado con una bata de doctor, y un chico peligris, con apariencia de príncipe. Di una leve reverencia.

-Oh, has llegado.- dijo el hombre de la bata-. Ya han traído tus cosas y nos tomamos la libertad de llevarlas a tu cuarto. Soy Masaomi, el hijo mayor. Ellos son Wataru –señalo al niño-, e Iori –señaló ahora al chico peligris-. Yo atiné a sonreí con tranquilidad.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aline, pero pueden llamarme Ally para acortarlo.- el niño me abrazó y le acaricié la cabeza.

-¡Hermana! Bienvenida a casa, yo soy Wataru. ¡Ahora tengo una hermana mayor! La vamos a pasar genial.- escuchar eso me alegró el corazón y le devolví el abrazo. Al separarme, Iori me extendió la mano con gentileza. Se la estreché y me dio un delicado y rápido abrazo. ¿¡Desde cuando me sonrojo con tanta facilidad!?

-El placer de conocerte es nuestro.- Wao, que amables son aquí-. Iori, el décimo hijo. Bienvenida a casa, Ally-_chan._- le mandé una sonrisa amigable y él me la devolvió. Bien, menos tres, faltan diez.

-Mmm…estos parecen inofensivos, pero no hay que bajar la guardia, Lily.- chilló Jay, pero nadie le entendió excepto yo. Lo ignore.

-Por favor Ally, pasa. Vamos a enseñarte la casa.- dijo Masaomi-_san_. Asentí y nos adentramos a la gran residencia.

Hasta ahora…

…Que bien se siente tener hermanos.

* * *

_**More tan Siblings**_

_**Conflicto 1: Escuela**_

_**By: Aleria Scarlet**_

* * *

_¡Yo! ¡Aquí Aleria-chan, reportándose con un nuevo capítulo!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Por favor, me encantaría saber que opinan :D_

_He puesto que es YuusukexOc, pero sería aburrido solamente así, ¿no? A que no adivinan quien es el rival de amor aquí ;D_

_Bueno, faltan 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela y ni he terminado de arreglarme, asi que me despido._

_¡Voten por cual historia quieren que siga o empiece!_

_Por cierto, gracias a __Alicechan3 por darme mi primer review en esta historia. ¡Tambien te amo, Alice-chan!_

_¡Ahora sí, bye bye!_

_¡Aleria-chan fuera!_


	3. Segundo Conflicto: Familia

**_Gerard, el padre de Aline Jereau, una chica inglesa, acaba de casarse con Miwa Asahina, una mujer japonesa. El trabajo de Gerard ha impedido estar con su hija, y el matrimonio podría separarlos más. Decidida, Aline decide mudarse a la casa de Miwa, con la sorpresa de que tiene 13 hijos y todos hombres. Aline tiene una personalidad bastante explosiva, y cambiar tan drásticamente su vida la enloquece. ¿Podrá ser parte de su nueva familia…o caerá enamorada de uno de sus hermanos?_**

* * *

**_More than Siblings_**

_**Conflicto 2: Familia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al entrar en la residencia, quedé pasmada por el tamaño y diseño de esta en el interior. Sonreí y sentí la mano de Wataru sosteniendo la mía.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, hermana!- chilló, jalándome mientras me mostraba la sala y el comedor a una velocidad impresionable. Giré la cabeza para notar que Masaomi e Iori reían por la actitud del menor de los hermanos. Me detuve en seco para evitar tropezar con varios juguetes esparcidos en el suelo. Los empecé a recoger y al tenerlos todos, me acerqué a Masaomi.

-¿Dónde está la habitación de Wataru?- pregunté, extendiéndole los juguetes-. Al parecer, los dejó tirados y quiero dejárselos en su alcoba-. Masaomin rió y me indicó hacia donde era la alcoba de Wataru. Asentí y me dirigí al ascensor, bastante sorprendida. "¡Hasta ascensor tienen en este lugar!", pensé. Al momento en que se abrió el ascensor, dos chicos aparecieron dentro de él. Di un ligero respingo pero recobré de nuevo la compostura. Al parecer, ellos también se sorprendieron. Eran un chico alto y pelinegro, con una chamarra de baloncesto, y un rubio, vestido con ropas de salir y una sonrisa coqueta. Parpadeé confundida un par de veces, pero sonreí.

-¡Oh, tú debes ser mi adorable hermanita!- sonrió el rubio, quien me abrazó-. Soy el tercer hijo, Kaname. Es una dicha tener una hermanita tan bella.- se separó de mi y besó mi frente, dejándome rojita como tomate. Rió y el otro chico se acercó.

-Soy Subaru, el noveno hijo. Encantado de conocerte, hermana.- el pelinegro sonó algo rudo y áspero, dejando notar que no era muy bueno hablando con las chicas. Reí y estreché su mano, paro luego caer en cuenta de algo.

-¡Tu eres Subaru Asahina, jugador de baloncesto estrella de la Universidad Meiji y campeón intercolegial!- todos parecieron sorprenderse, en especial él. Me ruboricé un poco pero proseguí:- Soy fanática de los deportes, y el baloncesto es de mis preferidos, aunque no se jugar. El equipo de Meiji es mi favorito, y usted es como un ídolo para mí-. Dije, evitando su mirada. Parpadeó, con las mejillas pintadas de rosa, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-¿No sabes jugar?- negué con la cabeza y colocó su mano en ella-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un día de estos? Me caes bien, hermanita.- dijo sincero y con un mejor tono. Sonreí y asentí efusivamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Rió nerviosamente y me aparté de él. Escuche unos murmullos a mis espaldas.

-¿Sucede algo, Kaname?- pregunté, ya que se veía repentinamente deprimido. Este me miró y suspiró: -¿Por qué Suba-chan es el único en ser abrazado?- balbuceó, cruzándose de brazos. Me sentí feliz y me tiré a sus brazos. Igual, somos hermanos. Rió por lo bajo y me abrazó de vuelta. Al separarme, deje los juguetes a Masa-san y entré en el ascensor.

-¡La cena estará lista en 30 minutos! Aún debes conocer a los demás.- escuché a Masaomi-san. Levanté el pulgar antes de que la puerta se cerrara y apreté el número que correspondía a mi piso. Jay se había aburrido de correr junto a Wataru-chan y ahora mismo debería estar en mi alcoba. La puerta se abrió, dejándome en un extenso pasillo.

-Malditos kanjis…- las puertas estaban enumeradas y con los nombres de cada uno, lo que suponía un problema para mí. Suspiré derrotada y comencé a acercarme a cada puerta.

-Fu-Fuuto…- leí la inscripción de la primera puerta y me alejé, llegando a la segunda-. S-S-Subaru…- y a la siguiente-. Louis…- suspiré derrotada, como odio los kanjis. Me acerqué a la última puerta y volví a leer-. A-Ally…-sonreí triunfante y abrí la puerta, entrando a mi nueva habitación. Mis cajas estaban acomodadas en el suelo y en mi cama descansaba Jay, hecho una bolita blanca. Sonreí y me acerqué, acariciando con cuidado su blanco pelaje. Me levanté y comencé a desempacar poco a poco, después tendría tiempo para sacar y arreglar todo. Luego de un rato, saqué un viejo álbum de fotos que debo tener desde que tengo memoria. Con algo de curiosidad, lo abrí, encontrándome con una foto donde aparecía –con al menos 10 años-, abrazada por mi papá, con su larga cabellera negra y sus ojos verdes. Sonreí, extrañando esos tiempos en que estábamos más juntos. Solté un suspiro al aire y dejé le álbum en la mesita de noche, colocando la foto en una marco negro. Tomé una muda de ropa que consistía en una camiseta negra y unos pantalones blancos y salí del cuarto, evitando hacer ruido. Caminé hasta donde estaba indicado el baño y me cambié. Sonreí al espejo y salí, dirigiéndome nuevamente al ascensor.

Llegué a la parte superior de la sala y baje las escaleras con cuidado. "Así que esta es la sala principal…", pensé. Al momento de voltearme, unos grandes brazos me dejaron atrapada y estática. –Un placer conocerte, mi pequeña y preciosa hermanita.- levanté la mirada, y quede más sorprendida al sentir en mi mejilla –muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios-, un cálido y pequeño beso. Antes de poder mandarlo a la mierda, el tipo cayó al suelo, aparentemente derrotado al suelo. Tenía el cabello blanco, más no pude saber más de él, pues cayó boca abajo. Lo miré, totalmente extrañada, y al levantar la vista, me encontré con un chico pelinegro y de lentes. Sonreí, complacida.

-Disculpa si te ha molestado Tsubaki. Es un idiota compulsivo y no sabe reaccionar cuando está emocionado.- el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente, levantando su puño. Lo bajó y se acercó más a mí, abrazándome de la nada-. Eres nuestra nueva hermana ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza.- Bienvenida, soy Azusa, el sexto hijo.- me soltó y el chico peliblanco se colocó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¡Hola, amada hermanita! Soy Tsubaki, el quinto hijo. ¿No nos parecemos?- los recorrí con la mirada y no pude dudar que se parecían bastante.- Somos gemelos idénticos.- Tsubaki se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello, dejándome atontada un instante. Esbozé una mueca, tratando de sonreír-. ¡Oh, eres jodidamente adorable, hermanita! ¡Me dan ganas de besarte de nuevo!- me sonrojé de sobremanera y me alejé, levantando mi puño.

-¡S-SI PLANEAS BESARME DE NUEVO, TE JURO QUE TE PARTIRÉ ESA BONITA CARA QUE TIENES, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!-chillé, escondiéndome detrás de Azusa, quien rió. Tsubaki también rió, aunque se rascó la nuca-. P-perdón…estoy algo emocionado…siempre quise una hermanita…- me enternecí y salí de mi escondite. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé levemente.

-Un placer conocerte, Tsubaki. Soy Ally, y seré tu hermanita desde hoy en adelante. Cuida de mi, por favor.- Tsubaki me abrazó y sonrió, murmurando en mi oído: "Claro que te cuidaré, Ally. Bienvenida a la familia". Me separé y les sonreí: -Vamos a cenar, ¿está bien?- asintieron y me guiaron al comedor. Subaru, Kaname, Masaomi, Wataru e Iori estaban allí, junto con un hombre que no reconocí.

-Bienvenida, soy Ukyo, el segundo hijo. Por favor, siéntate y disfruta la cena.- asentí, sonriente y comencé a comer junto a mis hermanos. Me senté entré Subaru y Tsubaki, conversando cosas al azar entre nosotros. Sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saqué. Era un mensaje.

"_Hola Ally-no-lee-kanjis", _mi sangré hirvió un momento.

"_¡Maldito Yuusuke, deja de joder! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número, eh?!", _inquirí.

"_Je, tomé tu celular mientras dormías en Física y lo grabé", _este tipo es hombre muerto.

"_Maldito acosador. Eh, en fin. ¿Qué tal? ¿Llegaste a casa?", _pregunté.

"_Estoy llegando. Paré a buscar varias cosas. ¿Tu llegaste a la tuya?", _preguntó Yuusuke.

"_Mmm, si. Estoy cenando con mis nuevos hermanastros. Los que he conocido, caen bien. Uno que otro emocionado, pero normal", _dije, al tiempo que comía con una mano. Subaru rió por lo bajo.

"_Oh, cierto, te has mudado con tu nueva familia. Ahora tengo que soportar a los míos. Me sacan de mis casillas", _dijo. Reí, pues teníamos varias cosas en común. No puedo negar que me gusta, la verdad. Jamás me ha gustado nadie y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

"_No sabía que tenias hermanos"_

"_Oh, si. Somos muchos", _parpadeé. Me puse a pensar: ¿Cuál era el apellido de Yuusuke? La profesora lo dijo._ "He llegado, voy a cenar. Te hablaré más tarde", dijo._

"_¡Espera! Yuusuke, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?", _inquirí, tomando un poco de mi puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente. Todos volteamos la cabeza.

-¡Llegué!- anunció Yuusuke, con una sonrisa de idiota, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados. Deje salir –por no decir "escupir"- toda la bebida, llamando la atención. Tsubaki me tendió una servilleta, sonriendo. Me levanté de un salto.

-¡¿Yuusuke?!- chillé, mientras Yuusuke abría los ojos y me miraba atónito. También dio un salto. No…por favor que no sea…

-Ally, el es el undécimo hijo, Yuusuke Asahina. ¿Se conocen?- dijo Masaomi, mirándonos curioso. Volví a ver a Yuusuke, que se encontraba de la misma manera que yo: sin creerse nada. Mi expresión cambio a una enojada, mientras daba pisadas estruendosas hasta Yuusuke, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. Los demás, en especial Subaru y Tsubaki, rieron.

-¡O-oe, Ally! ¿¡Qué…!-titubeó, mientras traqueaba mis nudillos.

-¡Voto por mi hermanita! ¡Vamos, Ally!- chilló Tsubaki. Subaru lo imitó-. ¡Vamos, destrózalo!

-¡Malditos! ¡A-Ally!- y todo se volvió negro…claro para Yuusuke.

* * *

_**More than Siblings**_

_**Conflicto 2: Familia**_

_**By: Aleria Scarlet**_

* * *

_¡JEJEJE!_

_¡Scarlet-chan volvió! ¡Mátenme, me lo merezco! T-T_

_¿Les ha gustado? Eso es lo único que importa, saber que a mi público le gusta :3_

_Para las dudas: Los reviews y mensajes que me han mandado dicen que Fuuto será el rival en esta historia y es...*redobles de tambor* ¡FALSO! XP ¿Las trolleé? Je. La verdad, pensé hacerla así al inicio, pero me di cuenta: siempre la misma rivalidad. No, eso no va conmigo. Será otro chico, que amo con mi alma y será un duro rival *fangirls, no se desangren* Je, hagamos una apuesta: La que me diga cual es el rival, le haré un One-Shot de ella con su hermano favorito. Sencillo y hermoso (no se aceptan violaciones e.e) xD Lo que me pidan, queridas. Pero tranquilas, Fuuto será importante aquí!_

_Espero sus reviews y respuestas!_

_¿Qué pasará con Yuusuke? Averigualo para cuando pueda publicar! XD NO tardare, lo prometo UWU_

_¡Gracias a Rina-chan! ¡Me haces feliz, querida!_

_Bye Bye!_  
_Scarlet-chan, fuera!_


End file.
